


Gentle Sadist

by theawkwardturtleduck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character, afab terms for trans mans parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: Shir-oh-no made a post about trans Lance doming the fuck out of Shiro. As a trans man who would very much like to dom the fuck out of Shiro, I thought that I would indulge both Lance and myself.





	Gentle Sadist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shir_oh_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/gifts).



> I dont write very often. Please feel free to leave suggestions or corrections.
> 
> Warning: I use afab terms for Lance's body because I am a trans man and those are the terms I use for my own body. No feminization, I just use the technical names for his parts.

Lance knocked on Shiro's door, stepping through when they hissed open and into his boyfriend's room. Shiro sat at his desk, reading through a proposed treaty between allied planets and scrubbing his human hand through his hair, tightening his fist when he got to the long forelock and pulling. Lance walked over and draped his arms around Shiro's shoulders, glancing over the treaty himself before gently taking the tablet and putting it to sleep.

Shiro sighed and leaned back into Lance. “Hey babe” he sighed.

Lance nipped at his ear. “Hey yourself kitten. You ready?”

Shiro huffed at the nickname, turning his head to meet Lance's lips and nodding his affirmation.

Lance smiled and leaned back to look at Shiro. “All right. What are our safewords?”

“Green for keep going, yellow for slow down or check in, red for stop.”

“Good. I'm going to go get the shower started, you are going to strip and waits for me here.”

Shiro shuddered at the commanding quality laced through Lance's voice and hurried to obey. His skin broke out in goosebumps as the cold air of his room washed over him, and he felt a knot of excitement start to form in his stomach.

A few moments later, Lance walked out of the bathroom, still in his boxers but without his binder. He stood in front of Shiro, taking in every detail of the man in front of him before stepping forward and placing a hand on Shiro's hip and sliding it up to squeeze at his right pec and pinch at the nipple.  
Shiro sighed as Lances warm hands explored his body, from the planes of his stomach, around to his broad shoulders, squeezing at his ass, and cupping his balls. Everywhere Lance touched, Shiro felt electric, like Lance’s hands held some sort of current. By the time Lance was done with his exploration and stepped back, Shiro’s cock was fully hard and standing out in front of him. Lance chose to ignore this detail, instead taking Shiro's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

The two men stepped into the steamy room, and Lance gently pushed Shiro into the stall and under the warm spray before stripping his boxers off and joining him. Shiro closed his eyes and let the warm water rush over him, humming in contentment when Lance hugged him from behind. He turned around so they were facing each other, enjoying the feeling of slick skin on skin and having his boyfriend in his arms. He could feel the soft swell of Lances breasts drew back just enough to pinch at his boyfriend's nipple, smiling at the groan he earned. Lance leaned up and pressed his lips against Shiro’s. They kissed for a few minutes before Lance pulled back with a frown.

“Stop that.” he said, lightly smacking Shiro’s hip.

Shiro stilled, confused, and thought over the last few moments. Lance raised an eyebrow at him, and it clicked. He had been trying to grind against Lances stomach. He pouted at Lance, and Lance leaned up for a kiss. 

“Your pleasure belongs to me tonight.” he said, and pushed Shiro down to his knees, reaching for the showerhead to rinse Shiro’s hair before massaging shampoo into it.

Shiro knelt in front of Lance and tried to ignore the ach between his legs in favor of enjoying the treatment his scalp was getting. He enjoyed the massage for a few moments before he had an idea. He opened his eyes and found Lances clit hard and in front of his nose. Shiro leaned forward and kissed it, grinning when the hands in his hair stopped moving. He used the tip of his tongue to circle the tip and laughed when Lance used the hands tangled in his hair to pull him forward. Shiro suckled gently at Lance’s clit, using his lips to apply pressure and his tongue to dance around the tip. Lance rocked his hips in time with Shiro’s rhythm and gripped at his hair, eventually tencing and groaning and he came.

“That was very good kitten” Lance said, panting slightly. Shiro hummed at the praise. 

Lance finished rinsing out the last of the shampoo and tapped on Shiro's shoulder to signal him that he could get up. Shiro stood, and Lance started washing his body with a soapy cloth. He ran the soft material over every inch of Shiro’s skin, sometimes stopping to massage a knot of muscle or kiss a scar, and murmuring praises for whatever part of Shiro came under his touch.

By the time Lance reached his cock, Shiro was dizzy with a mix of contentment and arousal. When Lance knelt down and licked the tip, Shiro threw his head back and moaned.

“Don't come.” Lance told him, before taking Shiro's cock in his mouth and sucking gently. It was more a tease than a blow job, intended to arouse instead of push to completion, but Shiro still found himself riding the edge of orgasm. 

“Ah, Lance...please….I'm so close, please let me…” Lance drew back and patted at Shiro's hip as he came down from the edge. When Shiro stopped shivering, Lance kissed his cock again before kissing up Shiro's stomach, over his chest, and mouthing at his neck. Shiros pulse was still beating hard and fast under Lance's lips as he reached down to cup and massage Shiro's balls. They were heavy in his hands, and Shiro’s head was thrown back as he painted despite the gentle treatment. 

When he was satisfied, Lance stepped away from Shiro, kissing his boyfriend's lips softly. 

“Stand over here while I wash myself.” 

Shiro obediently stood off to the side while Lance quickly washed his hair and body. After rinsing everything off, Lance turned off the water and lead Shiro out of the stall. He grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and dried himself as fast as he could before discarding it and using a fresh one to dry Shiro. 

“Go lay down on the bed for me.” Lance said, searching through one of the cabinets. Shiro nodded, slightly dazed with pleasure, and wandered off to obey. Lance grinned with fondness, unashamedly checking out Shiro's ass as he walked away, before turning back to his search.

When Lance reentered the room, Shiro was laying in the bed with his hands folded over his chest, and his dick still hard on his stomach. Lance walked over, placing the lube he had found on the bedside table, and moved Shiro's hands to rest beside his head.

Lance straddled his hips, leaning forward to knead at his pecs before leaning down to kiss as his jaw and finally his mouth. They kissed deeply for a few moments, Lance grinding down on Shiro's hips, before he pulled back.

“I think I want to come again.” He announced, crawling up to position himself over Shiro's face. Shiro scooted down a little, getting himself into position and bringing his hands up to knead at Lance's butt and grip his thighs. He licked at lances folds, tracing patterns with the tip of his tongue and licking broad flat strokes before he set to work sucking on Lances clit. 

Eating Lance out was easily one of Shiro's favorite pass times. There was so much taste and texture for his mouth to explore, and the sound's Lance made, from babbling praise to soft moans, always made Shiro glow with pride.

Lance rocked in time with Shiro's rhythm like he did in the shower, eventually stilling as he came. Shiro continued to lick and suck until Lance crawled off of him and lay down on his right side, one leg thrown over his thigh and one hand resting on his chest.

“hmmmm. That was very nice,” Lance told him, tracing random patterns with his fingers, going lower and lower until he reached the erection that hadn't faded since they started.

“This looks pretty intense.” He said, tracing his fingers down Shiro’s length in a feather light touch before making a fist around it and beginning to pump.

Shiro groaned, nodding. He was so hard it hurt, and he could feel his balls tighten as Lance continued to stroke him. “pleeeeeease” he groaned, knowing it was a lost cause. Lance was a sadistic tease.

Lance hummed. “I was mean to you in the shower, wasn't I? I got you so close and wouldn't let you come. I'm going to do it again you know. I'm going to touch you until you feel like just a breath could tip you over, and then I'm going to stop. I'm going to do it with my hands, and then my mouth, and then I'm going to make you touch yourself for me while I open you up and fuck you. Only after I've come with my cock in your ass, when you're crying for me and begging so nicely, will I let you come. How does that sound kitten?”

Shiro cried out as Lance let go, edging him for the second time that night. He thrust his hips up, seeking the contact that would send him over the edge. His balls felt tight and he tossed his head from one side to the other as Lance pet the inside of his thighs.

“That wasn't a rhetorical question my love, what's your color?”

Shiro’s head spun with arousal even as his stomach knotted in dread.

“Green.” He told Lance, and gasped as Lance began pumping his cock again, twisting his wrist and running a thumb through the precome gathered at the tip.

“Good boy” Lance told him, letting go and moving down between Shiro's legs. He pushed them apart and began licking at the base of his boyfriend's erection and kissing his balls.

Lance licked long flat strokes up Shiro's cock, kissing his way back down before doing it again. He kissed at the sensitive skin on the joint of Shiro’s leg and hip, scratched lightly at his lower belly, and sucked marks onto the inside of his thighs. There was so much stimulation, but never enough to send Shiro over the edge. 

Shiro was so aroused that the lines between pleasure and pain were blurring. Every touch to his cock felt white hot, but he arched into the sensation, chasing a release that was always just out of his reach. He felt overwhelmed, like he was drowning and floating at the same time.

At some point, he must have started crying because when he opened his eyes Lance was kneeling above him, whispering praises in his ear and kissing the tears falling down his cheeks. Shiro shuddered and started begging. 

“Please, Lance, it hurts…..oh, I need to come so bad….please….”

Lance’s eyes took on a sadistic gleam as he smiled.

“I know it baby, it hurts doesn't it? You're so hard for me, it's even started to turn purple right here…” Shiro sobbed as Lance ran the tips of his fingers over his cock head. “But I don't want you to come yet kitten. I'm not done playing with you.” Lance kissed Shiro deeply before sitting up and reaching for the lube. 

“All right babe, turn over. I want you with your chest resting on the bed and your ass in the air.”

Shiro obeyed, tears still running down his face as Lance positioned himself behind his boyfriend, taking a few moments to pet his back. 

“I want you to touch yourself while I open you up. Don't come” Lance said, rubbing the pad of one finger over the tight muscle of Shiro's hole. Shiro groaned as he reached under himself with his flesh hand, shivering at his own touch. He moaned as Lance slid one finger into him, fighting the urge jerk himself off and keeping his touches light. When Lance added a second finger, Shiro had to let go of himself or risk coming without permission. Lance stopped moving as soon as Shiro did.

“That was very good not coming Kitten, you can stop as many times at you like. However, if you're not touching yourself, I'm not moving. You only get to come when I'm done fucking you.”

Shiro groaned into the bed and brought his hand back up to tease at his own cock. Lance went back to fingering him, smiling at the way Shiro jerked and let go when he brushed over his prostate. He stilled while Shiro regained control and added another finger when he started touching himself again.

Lance spent longer than he needed to fingering Shiro, rubbing at his prostate and brushing his fingers against tight balls. When he was finally ready, he sat back and slicked up his strap on.

“Okay baby, turn over.”

Lance helped settle Shiro into position with a pillow under his hips before pushing his cock deep into Shiro’s hole. The harness that Lance wore had a vibrating rod for him to grind on, and the grinding motion fucked the dildo deep into Shiro. Each thrust made Shiro whine, but he couldn't come from anal stimulation alone.

“Ah! Pleeeeeease….. Lance, baby, I can't…. I need…I...ah!” 

Lance continued to fuck Shiro as he begged, leaning down to whisper praises and lick up the tears that had started again. Shiro was shaking beneath him, hands clenching at his side in an effort not to touch himself without permission. His cock was purple with need and leaking on his stomach. Lance fucked him leasurly, using Shiro's body to bring himself closer. When Lance finally came, he leaned down and bit at Shiro’s chest, leaving a dark circle of teeth marks.

“So good for me baby,” He told Shiro, kissing the bite marks. “Are you ready to come?”

Shiro sobbed and ground himself against Lance. “Please!”

Lance smiled, sweetly this time, and started fucking Shiro again, stroking him in time with each thrust. When Shiro came, every muscle in his body tensed and his shout could probably be heard throughout the castle. Lance continued to pump and thrust until Shiro was shaking with overstimulation, only stilling and pulling out when he was absolutely sure Shiro was finished.

Lance quickly unbuckled the harness and tossed it on the floor, turning Shiro onto his side and spooning him. He kissed at Shiro's neck and whispered praise in his ear while Shiro cried, still overwhelmed and shaking slightly. Lance held Shiro until his breathing calmed, only getting up to grab a washcloth when he was sure Shiro could stand the separation. He cleaned them both up, made Shiro drink a bottle of water and eat a cookie, and crawled back in bed for more cuddles. 

“How are you feeling my love?” He asked, nuzzling Shiro’s hair.

“mmmmmm….was awesome….sleepy….” Shiro responded, slurring slightly and sounding more asleep than awake. Lance chuckled to himself before kissing Shiro’s head.

“We’ll talk more when you wake up then.” He said, bringing the blanket up to cover them both. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! Im theawkwardturtleduck.


End file.
